Dropped Masks
by Kitsune-and-Neko
Summary: Yuki is at the Main House and Kyo is in his "cage" per Akito's orders. But have the Cat and Rat's fates really been decided?


Disclaimer: Fruits Basket does not belong to me or Kitsune!  
  
---{}---  
  
-Yuki . . .-  
  
-Baka nezumi!-  
  
-Mousieeee-  
  
Yuki sat down on his bed, gazing at the family picture of the Sohmas and Tohru in his hands. Tohru . . . Tohru, Tohru, Tohru . . . I miss you so much.  
  
He missed even Kyo, the baka neko yelling at him every morning. And that perverted dog . . . when Yuki had left, he'd heard the familiar sound of Shigure's editor pounding at the door.  
  
"Yuki . . ." The cow poked his head into the rat's room. "Dinner's on." He winced. "And the bunny's cooking again." Yuki nodded silently. "I'm . . . not really hungry Haru."  
  
"Yuki . . ." Haru glared at his cousin, the rat looking anywhere but at him. "You miss them." The cow stated bluntly. Yuki looked up at him coldly.  
  
If Akito had taught the teen anything, it was how to seal himself off.  
  
"Not now Haru."  
  
"You can't live here Yuki! It's killing you." Hatsuharu folded his arms over his chest, staring at Yuki, who merely looked back at him, devoid of emotion.  
  
"I'll be sure to let the head of the family know." Yuki said, sarcasm underlining his tone. Haru fought back the impulse to go Black on his elder cousin; Yuki was just being so frustrating! For days now the Rat had been closing himself off, a series of doors slamming shut in a shower of ripples, distancing everyone farther and farther from him. Even Akito had noticed and was, surprisingly, giving the younger teen space.  
  
In truth, Yuki's thoughts dwelt in one of two places, with Tohru, back at the dojo . . . but those thoughts always left him with some guilt, pulling him back to his other mental 'home'.

With Kyo . . . in isolation.  
  
Kyo's room was as dark as his own, only one window . . . with bars. 'So if he looks out at the world, he'll always remember his position in it.' Akito had said.  
  
If I had let him beat me! Just once . . .just once! My pride could've taken that. He looked up at his cousin and blinked slowly, his violet eyes hazing slightly with his thoughts.  
  
"Oh, gomen Haru." The Cow shrugged.  
  
"I'd appreciate it more if you'd just say what you were thinking." Yuki abruptly found the carpet very interesting.  
  
"Nothing is interesting." Everything is void because I am here, he is there, and Tohru is alone. He knew that Shigure would really not touch the girl, he had far too much respect for her then that, but still he worried.  
  
What if Akito found her? What if I never get to tell her . . . His thoughts shattered before they reached the climax and he shook his head.  
  
"I just want to go home. Those are my only thoughts." He said softly. Haru blinked slowly, his eyes sad. Yuki continued, oblivious.  
  
"Hatori would say it's say it's folly to wish for what you cannot have, but that is what my thoughts dwell on. I can't see Momiji's cheerful smile without thinking of how happy he looks when he sees Tohru, I can't listen to my brother's chatter without thinking of Shigure, I can't even watch you go Black without seeing Kyo in my mind!" His trembling fists were clenched by his sides.  
  
"I'm losing it Haru. I'm going to go insane, knowing that they're unhappy or in pain but there is no way I can help. I c-can't stand it!" His violet eyes closed, half-filled with blue.  
  
"I'm sorry Haru." Yuki's hand came up cautiously to wipe away the tears, leaving no evidence on his pale face. He looked up at his younger cousin, erasing emotion from his violet eyes.  
  
"I shouldn't be so . . ."  
  
"Shouldn't be so what?" Haru asked before Yuki could finish. "Honest? Yeah, I can really see you lying to me. Kyo's right, you really are a baka nezumi if you think you can get away with that."  
  
"Don't start copying him . . . " Yuki moaned, trying to put the facade back into place. Haru noticed instantly and shook his head, smirking.  
  
"Baka, you've dropped your mask. It's not exactly going to fit once I know what you look like underneath."  
  
"Maybe . . ." The Rat mused, shaking his head and he changed the subject, trying to dissuade his younger cousin. "I'm tired Haru."  
  
"Liar once again." Haru said, planting his hands on his hips defiantly, his dark eyes flashing at Yuki. "It won't work."  
  
"Haru . . ." Yuki stood. "Just leave."  
  
"You really think I'm going to leave this alone?!" Hatsuharu exploded. "Forget it! I'm not going to let you DIE wishing you were somewhere else, or could help more, or whatever goes on in that head of yours. No way!"  
  
Abruptly his rant was over, the two standing apart from each other, glaring. Slowly Haru's eyes softened and his fiery aura died.  
  
"I'm not going to let you." He finished.  
  
Yuki nodded slowly, his eyes still dark as he turned away. Do what you want Haru.  
  
"I'm really not hungry right now. I'll be down later."  
  
He listened as Haru's footsteps turned and left the room hesitantly.  
  
Gomen Haru.  
  
---{}---  
  
eh, no plot yet. oh well. You want to continue Kitsune-chan?

6:57pm 2/18/048:16pm 5/15/04 


End file.
